Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/People
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the People of Final Fantasy XIII. Some of the data is updated during the course of the game. Lightning ;First entry Added during Chapter Three, in Lake Bresha ---- This former soldier was a member of the Guardian Corps, Bodhum Security Regiment. Last name: 'Farron.' She is known as 'Lightning,' but her true name is a mystery. Serah, her only family left in the world, has become a l'Cie. Lightning boards the Purge train in an effort to rescue her sister from the fal'Cie, but Serah turns to crystal right before her eyes. However, it is not long until Lightning herself becomes a fal'Cie servant. She has lost her sister, and become a Pulse l'Cie—an enemy of Cocoon. What hope does she have left? ;Second entry Updated at the start of Chapter Nine ---- Lightning was formerly a sergeant in the Guardian Corps, Bodhum Security Regiment. Wanting to outgrow the painful memories of her parents' death, she abandoned her childhood name to take up her current moniker. She retains her family name of 'Farron.' Cursed as her sister was with the fate of a l'Cie, Lightning's frustration leads her to declare war against the Sanctum. She eventually sees her actions for what they are: an escape from reality. Finally accepting Snow for his genuine efforts to save Serah, Lightning now fights a different battle—a battle to overcome her Focus and see her sister return from crystal slumber. ;Third Entry Updated at the start of Chapter Twelve ---- Lightning was formerly a sergeant in the Guardian Corps, Bodhum Security Regiment. Wanting to outgrow the painful memories of her parents' death, she abandoned her childhood name 'Claire' to take up her current moniker. Faced with a Focus that demands the destruction of Cocoon, Lightning now refuses the destiny thrust upon her by the fal'Cie, and swears to follow her own will through to the end. To save Cocoon as her sister wished, the young woman makes a decision to return to the world that sees her and her companions as dangerous fugitives. Snow Villiers ;First entry Added during Chapter Three, in Lake Bresha ---- Without a family to take care of him, Snow was raised in a Sanctum facility. Now he leads the rebellious group of youths known as NORA. To prevent his beloved Serah from becoming a Cie'th, he swears to help her fulfill her Focus. However, before they discover what that Focus is, Serah falls into a crystal slumber. Now a l'Cie himself, Snow interprets his fiancée's last words as the task he must complete—saving Cocoon. ;Second entry Updated after taming Bahamut ---- Without a family to take care of him, Snow was raised in a Sanctum facility. Now he leads the rebellious group of youths known as NORA. Believing Serah's last words to be his Focus, Snow pours all of his energy into saving Cocoon. His fervor is blunted by the claim that she was nothing more than a fal'Cie tool, but he renews his determination to overcome the destiny laid before them. Nothing will prevent him from protecting his world and seeing Serah return from her crystallized state. Sazh Katzroy ;First entry Added during Chapter Three, in Lake Bresha ---- Sazh is a trained civilian airship pilot. Though all of Cocoon's people view Pulse beings as invaders to be repulsed, few outside of the military decide to take matters into their own hands. What drives Sazh—an ordinary citizen—to attack the Pulse fal'Cie in the Hanging Edge? After joining Lightning in her battle against the lowerworld entity, Sazh shares her fate in becoming a l'Cie. ;Second entry Updated in the Sunleth Waterscape ---- A trained civilian airship pilot, Sazh has been raising his son alone since the untimely passing of his wife almost three years ago. His son, Dajh, became a Sanctum l'Cie during the Euride Gorge incident. Without a clear Focus, the little boy will eventually turn into a monstrous Cie'th. Guessing that Dajh's task could be to destroy beings from Pulse, Sazh boards the Purge train as part of a plan to take care of the fal'Cie himself. His self-appointed mission ends with him becoming a Pulse l'Cie—an existence that puts him into conflict with his son's status as a Sanctum servant. ;Third entry Updated after Sazh and Vanille escape captivity on the ''Palamecia A trained civilian airship pilot, Sazh has been raising his son alone since the untimely passing of his wife almost three years ago. A Sanctum l'Cie in the custody of PSICOM, Dajh turns to crystal the moment he is reunited with his father. Yet even after later discovering Vanille is responsible for his son's misfortune, Sazh is unable to bring himself to shoot her. His goal now is to survive the coming conflict with the hope that his son will one day wake from his crystal stasis. Hope Estheim ;First entry ''Added during Chapter Three, in Lake Bresha ---- Hope is a boy who, along with his mother, becomes a victim of the Purge. Answering Snow's call for volunteers, Hope's mother joins the rebellion, but is killed in the subsequent conflict. From that moment onwards, the grief-stricken teen harbors a consuming hatred for the NORA leader. With Vanille's encouragement, Hope follows Snow into the Pulse Vestige. Within those ancient chambers, they encounter the fal'Cie and are cursed with the brands of the l'Cie. ;Second entry Updated in The Gapra Whitewood ---- Hope lives in the city of Palumpolum. However, when he visits the town of Bodhum with his mother, Nora, they are swept away by the chaos of the Purge. Nora dies in the ensuing violence, and Hope later becomes a Pulse l'Cie. The boy blames Snow for his mother's death. Driven by his desire for revenge against the NORA leader and the Sanctum, Hope eagerly joins Lightning on her headlong charge into battle. ;Third entry Updated at the start of Chapter Nine ---- An incidental victim of the Purge, Hope survives the ensuing violence only to become a l'Cie. Blaming Snow for his mother's death during the fighting, the boy gives a name to his revenge: Operation Nora. Hope eventually realizes that his rage is simply a crutch to help him through his grief, and decides he needs a real reason to keep on going. He mends his relationship with his father, and sets off on a journey to discover a way to escape his destiny as a l'Cie. Oerba Dia Vanille ;First entry Added during Chapter Three, in Lake Bresha, under the name 'Vanille ---- Vanille is a young woman who was also aboard the Purge train. Irrepressibly cheerful, she seems unaffected by the desperate situation around her. After being rescued by Snow and his band of rebels, Vanille ends up sitting next to Hope and his mother. Following his mother's death, she sees the way the boy glares at the NORA leader. Vanille encourages Hope to join her and enter the Pulse Vestige, where they encounter the lowerworld fal'Cie. ;Second entry Updated at the start of Chapter Nine, under the name 'Vanille ---- Pretending to be branded at the same time as the rest of her companions, Vanille actually became a l'Cie on Gran Pulse long ago. Hundreds of years in the past, she and Fang completed their Focus and turned to crystal. Upon waking, they seemed to have lost all memory of those events, and had no knowledge of their present task. While trying to prevent Vanille from becoming a Cie'th, Fang caused the incident at Euride Gorge—the event that turned Dajh into a Sanctum l'Cie. Parted from her friend, Vanille wandered Cocoon alone until the day of the Purge. ;Third entry Updated after Vanille tells Sazh about herself on the ''Palamecia Vanille is a l'Cie who was born on Gran Pulse. Several hundred years ago, both she and Fang entered crystal stasis. While they slumbered, the entire structure housing them and the fal'Cie was transported to Cocoon. After they awake and she learns that Fang is missing memories, Vanille lies and says she has forgotten her Focus as well. She wants to escape from a fate that could lead to more suffering for everyone, but her twisting of the truth has the opposite effect: it leads Fang into rash actions that have devastating consequences for both Dajh and Serah. ;Fourth entry ''Updated after taming Alexander ---- Vanille is a l'Cie who was born on Gran Pulse. Given a Focus to destroy Cocoon, she became Ragnarok and scarred the floating world's shell. Though the battle was lost, both Vanille and Fang were 'rewarded' with a centuries-long crystal stasis. After waking on Cocoon, Vanille pretends to have forgotten her Focus. She is prepared to let herself become a Cie'th to prevent any more suffering, but her actions, or lack thereof, end up twisting the fates of all those around her. ;Fifth entry Updated in Sulyya Springs, after the flashback of Day Nine ---- Vanille is a l’Cie who was born on Gran Pulse. Her full name stands for 'Vanille of the Dia clan, from the village of Oerba'. Along with Fang, she was given a Focus to destroy Cocoon. Fang was the one who became Ragnarok and attacked the floating world several centuries in the past, but Vanille lies about this and her other memories. After meeting with Serah, an innocent victim of the Gran Pulsian's lies, Vanille decides she will do nothing else to harm Cocoon and resigns herself to becoming a Cie'th. Oerba Yun Fang ;First entry Added at the start of Chapter Four, under the name 'Mysterious Woman ---- A mysterious woman captures Snow on Lake Bresha after his exhausting battle with PSICOM and the Twin Sisters. She bears the mark of a l'Cie but, her brand appears scorched and twisted. As a servant of Pulse she should be fleeing the Sanctum army, but she seems to be working with one of the military's units. ;Second entry Updated during Chapter Seven ---- Fang is a l'Cie who was born on Gran Pulse, the world that stretches out below the floating shell of Cocoon. She joined Vanille in a centuries-long crystal stasis, but awoke with no memories of her Focus or what she did to complete it. To prevent Vanille's transformation into a Cie'th, Fang tries to recapture memories of their task but in doing so, causes the incident at Euride Gorge. Separated from her friend, the proud warrior-woman finds herself working with Raines and the Cavalry he leads as they track down l'Cie. Fang's brand is scorched and twisted, its progress halted. ;Third entry Updated after taming Hecatoncheir ---- Fang is a l'Cie who was born on Gran Pulse. Her full name stands for 'Fang of the Yun clan, from the village of Oerba.' Centuries ago, she and Vanille were given a Focus to destroy Cocoon. Fang became Ragnarok and cracked Cocoon's shell, but they were both turned to crystal before their task was complete. The Vestige in which they slumbered was lifted by a fal'Cie onto the very world they tried to shatter. Waking years later, Fang's brand—as well as the memory of her Focus—is now obscured and indistinct. Serah Farron ;First entry Added during Chapter Three, in Lake Bresha ---- Serah is Lightning's younger sister. Despite losing both of her parents, she lives happily enough with her older sibling. Serah's only real concern is Lightning's disapproval of her boyfriend, Snow. However, that all changes when she encounters the fal'Cie Anima and is branded as a Pulse l'Cie. Without ever uncovering her task, she urges the others to save Cocoon before suddenly turning to crystal. Though he cannot know for sure, Snow believes her final words to be the Focus they must complete. ;Second entry Updated after the first battle against Barthandelus ---- Serah is Lightning's younger sister and Snow's fiancée. Also a Pulse l'Cie, she has gained eternal life and slumbers in crystal stasis. Snow believes their Focus is to save the world as Serah wished, but Barthandelus explains that her task was simply to gather the tools for Cocoon's destruction. Was Serah nothing more than a pawn—an unwitting enemy of Cocoon? Dajh Katzroy ;First entry Added in the Sunleth Waterscape ---- Dajh is a boy who loves his father—and chocobos!—unconditionally. Though his mother passed away three years ago, he remains a cheerful and energetic child. When Sazh lets him out of his sight for a moment during a trip to the energy plant, Dajh is caught up in a Pulse incident that leaves him a Sanctum l'Cie. Now with the ability to sense power of Pulse origin, the little boy involuntarily discovers the fal'Cie in the Bodhum Vestige. With his Focus still unknown, Dajh faces eventual transformation into a Cie'th. ;Second entry Updated after defeating the Midlight Reaper in Nautilus ---- Dajh is Sazh's only child. His mother passed away three years ago, but instead of being miserable, he bravely comforts his grieving father. During the incident at the Euride Gorge energy plant, Dajh is made into a Sanctum l'Cie with the ability to sense power of Pulse origin. Although he discovers the fal'Cie in Bodhum, his true Focus—capturing Pulse l'Cie—is learned when he is reunited with his father and turns to crystal. Nora Estheim Added after Hope initiates 'Operation Nora ---- Nora is Hope's mother. Worried about the worsening relationship between her son and his father, Nora wonders how to break down the barriers Hope has created. Wanting to protect her boy from the horrors of the Purge, she volunteers to join the battle, but is killed during the chaotic conflict. Nora begs Snow to get Hope home, but the NORA leader never hears the boy's name before she slips from his grasp. Bartholomew Estheim ;First entry Added after getting to Hope's house, during Chapter Seven ---- Bartholomew is Hope's father. He loves both his wife and son, but is clumsy at expressing it. Things are made even more difficult by Hope's rebellious age and unreasoning resentment towards his dad. Bartholomew has spent his days sick with worry, ever since Hope and Nora were caught up in the middle of the Purge. ;Second entry Updated at the start of Chapter Nine ---- Bartholomew is Hope's father, but has difficulties relating to his teenage son. Though deeply upset by his wife's death, he sees how much Hope has grown during the subsequent events, and encourages him to find his own path and make his own decisions. Now wanted by the Sanctum for his actions in aiding Pulse l'Cie, Bartholomew is currently under the protection of the Cavalry. Galenth Dysley ;First entry Added during Chapter Three, in Lake Bresha ---- Galenth Dysley is the Primarch—the human representative of the Sanctum. Acting as a bridge between the fal'Cie Eden and a citizen-elected council, he facilitates the government of Cocoon. Until now, he has been seen as a conservative leader, never forcing the direction of the council, and always having the best interests of the people at heart. But with the discovery of the Pulse fal'Cie in Bodhum, his leadership becomes ruthless and oppressive, with the Purge policy being instigated over the span of a single night. ;Second entry Updated after the first battle against Barthandelus ---- Acting in the guise of a human Primarch, Galenth Dysley has concealed his true identity as the fal'Cie Barthandelus. He reveals to Lightning and her companions that their Focus is for one of them to take on the form of Ragnarok and shatter Cocoon. Despite overseeing Cocoon's prosperity for so long, it seems he now desires its destruction. To that end, he has watched over the fugitive l'Cie, and even taken a direct hand in their survival. Cid Raines ;First entry Added at the start of Chapter Five ---- Cid Raines is the commander of the Wide-area Response Brigade, a military unit otherwise known as the 'Cavalry.' His vaunted position in the army has afforded him an unobstructed view of the blind obedience the government shows to the fal'Cie. In order to free Cocoon from the tyranny of these powerful entities, Raines has begun enlisting the assistance of Fang and the other Pulse l'Cie. ;Second entry Updated after defeating Raines ---- Raines had been planning to overthrow fal'Cie rule, but was made into a l'Cie by Barthandelus before those plans could be put into action. Since then, he has been a part of the fal'Cie's scheme to guide Lightning and the others through their battles with the Sanctum, and along the path to Cocoon's destruction. However, Raines regains the will he once had as a human, and attempts to foil Barthandelus's plans by killing the l'Cie. Despite his eventual defeat, the Cavalry commander transforms into crystal. ;Third entry Updated in Oerba, after defeating Barthandelus ---- During his failed attempt to overthrow fal'Cie rule, Cid Raines was cursed to become a pawn of Barthandelus. Concealing his l'Cie status as he continues to lead the Cavalry, Raines pursues his Focus of supporting and guiding Lightning and her companions along the path to Cocoon’s destruction. After defying his Focus and falling in battle against the fugitive l'Cie, Raines turns to crystal. He is later revived by Barthandelus to serve as the new Primarch—a puppet with the sole purpose of inciting conflict among the people of Cocoon. Yaag Rosch ;First entry Added at the start of Chapter Seven, in Palumpolum ---- Yaag Rosch is a PSICOM officer who graduated with results second only to his fellow trainee, Jihl Nabaat. After proving his leadership in joint missions with the Guardian Corps, his extensive battle experience earned him an early promotion to the rank of colonel. Assigned command of the anti-l'Cie operations in Palumpolum, Rosch ignores branch rivalries when he requests Guardian Corps cooperation. His only concern is maximizing their efforts to eliminate the l'Cie. ;Second entry Updated at the start of Chapter Nine ---- Yaag Rosch is a PSICOM officer who graduated with results second only to his fellow trainee, Jihl Nabaat. His leadership skills shown in joint missions with the Guardian Corps earn him the command of the anti-l'Cie operations in Palumpolum. Despite feeling doubt over the fate of innocents during the Purge, Rosch views the brutal and thankless task of maintaining the overall stability of society to be a soldier's sworn duty. Jihl Nabaat ;First entry Added in the Sunleth Waterscape ---- Jihl Nabaat is PSICOM officer who graduated at the head of her class, and attained the rank of colonel with unprecedented speed. As the supervisor in charge of the investigation at Euride Gorge, as well as Dajh's testing after the boy became a Sanctum l'Cie, Jihl is well acquainted with Sazh. She lent an ear to the distraught father, and listened to all his fears and doubts. ;Second entry Updated after the first battle against Barthandelus ---- Jihl Nabaat is a talented PSICOM officer who graduated at the head of her class. As the supervisor in charge of Dajh's testing, she grew close to his father, Sazh. However, her kindness was simply a ruse to gain access to the boy's l'Cie ability to sense Pulse entities. She captures Sazh and Vanille in Nautilus, using them as bait in her scheme to draw the other Pulse l'Cie out of hiding. Jihl's plans backfire when her carefully laid ambush is unable to contain the l'Cie, and Barthandelus disposes of her as he would any other tool. Rygdea ;First entry Added at the start of Chapter Eight ---- Rygdea is an officer in the Wide-area Response Brigade led by Cid Raines. Hidden behind his cowboy antics is a man of unwavering courage and integrity. Disgusted by the deception of the Sanctum, he once thought to retire from the military, but was instead convinced by Raines to join the Cavalry. Finding that the brigadier general shared his ideals, Rygdea now works as his right-hand man in various operations designed to undermine the government's power. ;Second entry Updated at the start of Chapter Twelve ---- Rygdea is an officer in the Wide-area Response Brigade formerly led by Cid Raines. Disgusted by the deception of the Sanctum, he thought to retire from the military, but instead joined Raines and the Cavalry in their efforts to bring down the government. Rygdea followed the general without question, unaware of his superior's status as a servant of the Sanctum fal'Cie. Barthandelus has now placed Raines in the position of Primarch, leaving Rygdea to lead the Cavalry in a charge to topple the Sanctum and destroy Orphan. Amodar Added during Chapter Four, after the flashback of Day Eleven ---- Amodar is a lieutenant in the Bodhum Security Regiment, and was Lightning's direct superior. Climbing his way through the ranks with persistence and hard work, he is respected by his subordinates for his fair treatment on and off the field of battle. NORA's unregulated monster-hunting falls under his jurisdiction, but aside from a few warnings for the sake of formality, he generally turns a blind eye to the group's earnest efforts. Gadot Added during Chapter Three, in Lake Bresha ---- A childhood friend of Snow, Gadot is one of the founding members of NORA. With his impressive frame, he sees himself as the group's shock trooper. Raised almost like a brother to Snow in a Sanctum facility, he knows the NORA leader better than anyone. Despite his often blunt comments and rough behavior, he is devoted to Snow's ideals of compassion. Lebreau Added during Chapter Three, in Lake Bresha ---- Friends with Snow from a young age, Lebreau is one of the founding members of NORA. She runs the café they opened to fund NORA's operations, and her cooking is one of the best-kept secrets in Bodhum. With her brusque, no-nonsense manner, the young woman is treated just like one of the guys, and she would have it no other way. Maqui Added during Chapter Three, in Lake Bresha ---- Maqui joined the ranks of NORA out of his admiration for Snow. He loves to tinker with machinery and serves as the group's mechanic. His talent for taking junk and using it to upgrade machines has provided NORA with a secret source of income. One day Maqui wants to be a reliable, heroic type like Snow, but he still has a long way to go. Yuj Added during Chapter Three, in Lake Bresha ---- A junior member of NORA, Yuj is a kind-hearted young man with an insatiable interest in fashion. Though he lacks the same courage as Snow and Gadot in dangerous situations, his calming influence makes him an invaluable asset to the group. Chocobo Chick ;First entry Added during Chapter Three, in Lake Bresha ---- The chocobo chick travels in Sazh's hair. Though it has only been with Sazh for a short while, a strong bond has formed between them. The chick has no name, as voicing the true identity of the animal might trigger ripples of destiny across Cocoon and cause a hurricane in Eden. Either that, or Sazh just hasn't thought of one yet. ;Second entry Updated in the Sunleth Waterscape ---- Sazh purchased this chocobo chick at a stall in Euride Gorge for his son, Dajh. However, while his attention was on the transaction, Dajh ran into the energy plant and headlong into the incident that changed him into a Sanctum l'Cie. Though boy and chick have met only once during the brief visit Sazh was allowed by PSICOM in Bodhum, they became fast friends. Dajh is trying to decide on what he wants to call the chick, but for now, the chocobo remains nameless. Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII